An Angel Has to Fall
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: (SPOILERS S08E22) Sam is not alone in the trial business.


An Angel Has to Fall

By Wolfa Moon

Summary: (SPOILERS S08E22) Sam is not alone in the trial business.

Disclaimer: No own. The title is what I think the last trial will be.

/An Angel Has to Fall/

Sam sat at the table they had lost their demon and Crowley was making them all scarce. How are they gonna find one?

"Cas," Sam looks around. The angel never listens to him. Yet he is the only one who is truly listening. Listening to Dean and Cas fight over something so trivial. They are friends and Dean is being a dick. Yeah he is sick and not well. But come on. "Cas, pl…"

"I am here." Sam turns to Castiel. But he has to squint.

"What is? You're bright." Castiel moves slowly toward him sitting down. Sitting across from one another. Each staring long and hard. "Cas?"

Castiel knew now what Sam was going through. In order to be the key one had to change. Sitting down he felt so tired. The heart burned in his hands when he retrieved it from the nephilim chest. The heart seeping into him. Metatron had looked proudly at him.

/"Only two more to go," Metatron told Castiel. Yet right now Castiel wanted to run away from taking another life. One that had proven to be as an abomination that she was. Showing the dark inside something that should hold light. Guess she was an angel after all./

Castiel looks at Sam. Sam is shinning too but differently. Pushing out his senses Dean is nowhere around. Having witnessed several shows and public displays. He thought it safe to come see the brother.

"I am," should he be truthful. "You can't tell Dean."

"Why not?" Sam knew his brother is being a dick to his best friend. But… he figured it out. "You're closing heaven?" Responded with shock and wonder. Castiel smiles at the smarter half of the Winchester clan. Dean had smarts but is not as in depth as Sam is. Sam could see more than Dean.

"Yes," he stated plainly.

"How far in?"

"First." Sam nodded sympathizing. Remembering it. How it felt so long ago when he slayed the hellhound.

"So what is the next one?"

"I don't know. Metatron is giving me a day to recoup before we tackle that next one."

"I wish you the best."

"And to you as well Sam."

"Is the reason you shine because of the trial?"

"You are resonating but it can appear I guess as shinning to you."

"Well you don't ring my ears like Metatron."

"I am also on the first. Maybe after the next."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I," he is in a way. "I have to fix what I did up there. The angels need to have a big family sit down."

"This family needs a sit down," Sam grumbles. Cas tilts his head at that. Which family. Sam stares hard at the last person standing in their trifecta. "Cas, Dean is being a jerk. He's hurt that you hurt him." Cas looks down at the table. He said he was sorry. He had resupplied their bunker. What else was he suppose to do. This was really the only place he had left. The last place of solace. Thinking on when he closed the gates to be trapped with his family. The hell they will put him through. But he is willing to do the penance.

"Sam, when I close the gates. I…" emotions are still new and unfiled for him. Even after all this time on this earth. "I will hope we make amends before that happens."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I hope this family will mend before the gates close."

"Wait, you're gonna be locked up."

"I am an angel Sam."

"Does Dean know?" Cas looks away from him. "Right cause you two don't talk."

"I tried."

"I know Cas. I.." Sam began to cough. Cas leant over and touches Sam. Sam stops coughing looking at him.

"It's not much."

"Thank you." Now it's Cas' turn to cough. "Cas?" then he realized. Cas had pulled a trick he had done before. "You transferred it."

"Not all of it."

"Thanks." Cas begins to cough. Sam seeing it from the other side. "CAS!" getting up he comes around to help support the angel back into his chair.

"Thank you." Cas felt hot under his hands. The angel is shaking. Guess the trial is hitting him just as hard as the first did on him.

"So you're gonna be locked up? With the other angels?"

"It needs to be done."

"They'll kill you."

"Then my penance will hopefully be fulfilled." Sam hated this. Cas is his friends as well. They had done so much together.

"What about Dean?"

"Dean doesn't care."

"He does in his own way." Cas nods. "Trust me."

"The last one," person. He looks at Sam, "I do." Trust. Sam took this to heart. Dean had hurt the angel. So the angel had nothing left to hold him here. He is trying to do what is for the best.

"If you need anything ask."

"I will remember that." Cas began to cough again.

/An Angel Has to Fall/

Dean kept to the shadows listening to his brothers talk. He knew he is being a prick. He has to be there for Sam. Sam needs him. Now it seems Cas is doing something drastic in order to fix everything. Here he is hiding in the dark, listening. He needs to fix this but how. Both of his brothers are sacrificing themselves to save the world. A world he will be left in, alone.

/An Angel Has to Fall… The last trial, maybe…/


End file.
